ensemble, non, la vie ne le permettra pas
by Chlo-chan06
Summary: ils s'aimaient puis un jour tout changea ils se détestent cordialement mais un événement les rapprochera.


Ensemble ? Non, la vie ne le permettra

Ensemble ? Non la vie ne le permettra pas.

L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console.

William Shakespeare

Ensemble ? Non la vie ne le permettra pas.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment après des années ne restait-il plus rien ? Que s'était-il passé ? Eux qui avaient vécu toutes ces belles histoires, eux qui pendant près de 10 ans avaient partagé leurs vies. Que s'était-il passé ? Maintenant chacun de leur côté ils vivaient leur vie sans se soucier de l'autre. Le cœur meurtri, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Leurs vie commune n'était qu'un spectre de celle d'aujourd'hui. Une entité et souvent les gens se demandaient si un jour, ils s'étaient aimés. Leurs enfants en souffraient, deux petits bouts qui n'avaient rien demandé. Ils s'étaient habitués, mais rien n'enlevait la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient. Le père avait refait sa vie. Il avait rencontré une femme, il ne s'était pas marié avec elle, mais vivaient ensemble. La mère était retournée dans le manoir familial, loin de toute cette rancœur. Mon dieu qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle l'aimait encore, mais il n'avait plus aucun regard pour elle et les seules fois où il osait poser ses yeux sur la femme, une dispute éclatait remettant en cause leurs loyautés. Et c'est une journée comme celle la, une journée normale, que tout changea.

La maison était calme, plongée dans le noir, seule une forme sous une couette ondulait. Elle semblait vouloir sortir mais sans succès. Dans un effort surhumain la forme se redressa et en sortit un homme aux courts cheveux blonds, baillant à s'en déchirer la mâchoire. Il se leva doucement et retira la couverture, découvrant sa nudité. À ses côtés une femme dormait à poings fermés, de long cheveux argentés s'éparpillant sur le lit. L'homme se dirigea donc d'un pas lent, dans la salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement et s'habilla avant de se rendre dans la cuisine faire chauffer le café. En attendant la fin de la préparation, il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit et détailla la femme à ses côtés. Qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux argents tombant sur sa poitrine. Le souffle régulier et calme. Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche et sans plus de cérémonie se releva, et repartit dans la cuisine. Laissant son amante se rendormir.

Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine et prit le bol du liquide ébène avant de s'asseoir sur un siège. Il soupira. Cette maison était trop grande, trop calme, trop. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de la vendre. Trop de souvenir. Trop d'amours brisées, de disputes, trop de choses dont il ne voulait pas se séparer. Ça faisait combien de temps maintenant ? 5 ans ? C'était long et pourtant pas assez. Il se brûla. Il s'injuria avant d'entendre la porte sonner. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, enfila un boxer et alla ouvrir au visiteur. Il tomba sur un de ses vieux amis. Ils se saluèrent et le blond ferma la porte derrière lui pour éviter qu'ils ne réveillent la femme.

« Salut mon pote ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Yo ! S'enjoua un homme d'une trentaine d'années deux marques rouges peintes sur le visage. Ce soir on fait une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Chôji et on voulait t'inviter !

Ce serait super ! J'y serai ! Tu sais qui sera là ?

Ouais, tout le monde !

Donc elle y sera.. Ahh.

Oui, elle aussi sera là, mais évitez de casser l'ambiance comme à chaque fois, sinon Chôji risque de le prendre mal. Le prévint-il.

Je n'ai de toute façon aucune envie de lui parler. Elle lâche son venin à chacune de nos rencontres, ça m'énerve. Lui signala le blond.

Ne dis pas ça ! Si « ça » n'était pas arrivé vous ne seriez pas divorcés à l'heure qu'il est ! Bref je compte sur toi Naruto, et demande à Kaguya, si elle veut venir.

Je viendrai, s'imposa une voix derrière eux.»

Ils se retournèrent et ils virent la femme aux cheveux d'argent leur sourirent jovialement. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et l'embrassa avant de saluer le visiteur.

« Désolé, si on t'as réveillé.

Pas du tout. Sinon, Kiba, à quelle heure est le rendez vous ?

19h, au barbecue.

On y sera.

Bien alors je vous laisse, Naruto, Kaguya. »

Il leur fit un signe et partit. Naruto enlaça son amante. A une époque il avait aimé enlacer sa femme. La toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, avoir confiance.

Les heures passèrent, Naruto s'était rendu dans son bureau. Il travaillait comme PDG d'une firme de textile très en vogue depuis plusieurs années, son rêve avait été réalisé quand deux ans auparavant son supérieur allant à la retraite lui avait donné le poste de directeur de cette compagnie pour la grande joie du blond, qui s'était empressé de partir chez lui fêter la bonne nouvelle avec sa compagne, comme il savait si bien le faire. Et ensuite s'était rendu aux domiciles respectifs de ses amis pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Mais il n'avait pas averti son ex-femme. Non, il était sur qu'elle aurait essayé de lui voler des intérêts pour les sous de la garde des enfants. Pourtant il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, que même s'il était devenu riche, même s'il avait été pauvre, elle l'aurait aimé comme il se devait. Mais il n'avait plus confiance en elle, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec elle et cette situation le dépassait. Il soupira, s'affala sur son siège et scruta la pièce. Elle était grande, un immense bureau donnait sur l'entrée du local, les murs de couleurs crème égayaient l'endroit, tout le mobilier était marron foncé, vernis et luisant. Il disposait d'un distributeur d'eau, d'un canapé en cuir véritable, le sol n'était qu'une simple moquette bordeaux. Il avait aussi agrémenté l'ensemble d'une armoire de verre où était exposé de fabuleux trophées gagnés pendant des tournois de football américain, de base-ball ou encore de natation. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki était un homme de sport. Il continua de regarder la pièce quand son regard s'arrêta sur l'armoire de verre. Il se leva, s'approcha et de ses abîmes bleus qu'étaient ses yeux il décrypta une photo. Une photo où toute sa famille était avec lui ; ses deux enfants, Boruto, le plus grand et Himawari, la sœur cadette. Puis il était là, aux côtés d'une femme aux courts cheveux noirs bleutés, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il passa son doigt sur le visage pâle et heureux de la femme et lâcha une larme silencieuse. Comment ça avait pu déraper autant ?

Dans un manoir, une ombre passa lentement, d'un couloir a l'autre, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. On pouvait distinguer des bruits dedans. L'ombre ouvrit la porte calmement et fusilla du regard les perturbateurs de son sommeil. Les coupables, en la voyant arriver, arrêtèrent leur boucan et regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Ils sourirent innocemment et soupirant l'intruse, car oui, c'était une femme, referma la porte intimant aux deux enfants de se taire. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bain. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Un silence qui autrefois auraitété de courte durée. Rêvassent elle en oublia la baignoire qui déborda. Elle se précipita pour fermer l'eau mais glissa sur le liquide à terre et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau mais ayant quelques réflexes elle réussi à éviter à son nez un aller simple pour l'hôpital et une atroce douleur. Elle se releva rageusement et jeta ce qui fut pendant un temps sa robe de chambre, découvrant son corps de déesse. Elle attacha ses courts cheveux bruns en une couette malgré le fait que maintenant qu'ils soient mouillés ou non n'avait plus d'importance. Elle enleva son pyjama et plongea dans l'eau qui ne manqua pas de déborder encore. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et soupira d'aise au contact du liquide chaud sur sa peau, frémissant de bien-être. Elle ferma ses opales de perles et se laissa emporter dans un doux rêve, relevant plutôt du fantasme qu'autre chose étant donné que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Elle s'imagina chez elle, avec son mari, ses enfants, rigolant tous joyeusement aux blagues que faisait le père. Elle était sur un petit nuage mais elle revint vite à la réalité en entendant quelqu'un taper à la porte puis une voix crier qu'elle allait ouvrir et courir comme un bourrin dans les couloirs. La femme se releva et ne pensa plus à l'eau qui jonchait le sol froid. Elle se blottit contre une serviette de bain et passa dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois fait elle retrouva un petit garçon devant la porte parlant joyeusement à l'invité surprise. Il se tourna et regarda la femme les yeux remplis de malice.

« Mam' y'a d'la visite.

Je vois ça. Tu peux nous laisser Boruto ?

Je peux pas écouter ? Se plaignit le jeune garçon.

Ne commence pas jeune homme ! J'ai mal à la tête, je n'ai pas envie de crier, alors tu vas faire ce que je dis sans discuter, c'est bien clair ?! Réitéra la brune se tenant les tempes, le visage coléreux.

Pff.. C'est toujours pareil avec toi.. Si papa était là-

Sauf qu'il n'est pas là ! Si tu veux le voir, vas-y, rien ne t'en empêche, apparemment lui est irréprochable ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu vas dans ta chambre et je ne veux rien savoir et surtout ne t'avises pas d'embêter ta sœur ! »

Boruto regarda sa mère et non sans l'insulter partit traînant les pieds et claquant la porte sous le regard sévère de la mère. Elle se tourna vers la porte et se rappela qu'elle avait de la visite alors instantanément elle vira au rouge et bafouilla des excuses, le visiteur sourit.

« T'inquiète Hina', j'ai des enfants, je sais ce que c'est.

Oui.. Mais tout de même je.. Je.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis autant énervée..

Bah haussa des épaules la femme présente devant la brune. On a tous des faiblesses mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venue te dire que tu as oublié ta visite médicale.

Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci beaucoup Karin ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Sur ces mots Karin partit et laissa Hinata prévenir ses enfants qu'elle ne serait pas là pendant quelques heures et que donc ils devaient aller chez leur père. Seuls. Une fois fait elle enfila sa veste emmena assez rapidement ses enfants à la moitié du chemin et les laissa se débrouiller. Boruto, lui faisant toujours la tête ne daigna pas lui dire au revoir. Hinata n'en prit pas note, en ce moment ils se disputaient souvent. Elle courut vers l'arrêt de bus et attendit. Elle repensa aux paroles de son fils, à sa situation et soupira. Finalement rien n'est comme elle l'avait espéré, comme ils auraient voulu qu'elle soit. Au début tout semblait merveilleux, ils avaient passé trois années magnifiques puis elle était tombée enceinte. Elle avait cru qu'ils seraient heureux. Au début, oui, puis tout alla en se dégradant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du. Ils faisaient disputes sur disputes. Tout allait de mal en pis. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle se sentit bousculer et en se retournant elle fit face à un homme, il parlait mais elle n'entendait rien, il semblait en colère. Elle tourna la tête vers la route et vit le bus. Elle comprit ; elle gênait le passage. Alors, elle marmonna des excuses et monta dans l'appareil. Elle s'assit sur un siège et laissa pour la énième fois son esprit voguer vers des eaux plus calmes, vers des souvenirs plus joyeux.

Elle l'aimait tellement, elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour avoir la chance d'être avec lui mais elle avait était idiote. Elle avait fait ce que personne ne l'aurait cru capable. Elle avait blessé l'homme qu'elle aimait et pour quoi ? Pour son propre plaisir, pour son bonheur. Elle avait des enfants merveilleux, des amis adorables. Et après ? Elle n'avait plus d'amour, elle n'avait plus d'envie, plus de goût à rien, son fils ne l'aimait plus, il la comparait souvent à son ex-mari. Maintes fois elle avait réussi à passer au dessus, mais finalement elle n'avait pas put, elle avait explosé. Ils allaient lui être enlevés. Elle n'aurait alors plus rien à qui ni à quoi se rattacher. Elle ne vivait que par procuration, au travers d'autres personnes, elle ne vivait qu'au travers de leurs bonheurs, de leurs vies. Elle releva le visage les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait à lui faire du mal ?

Son bus s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Elle y entra. Elle se fit réprimander par une femme aux cheveux roses et après des excuses bien placées et des petits mots semblant sincères, elles se dirigèrent vers une salle d'examen. La brune travaillait comme avocate pour le procureur général. Elle avait chaque année une visite pour y déceler d'éventuels problèmes, mais comme d'habitude, ils n'allaient rien trouver. Mais bizarrement, comparé aux autres fois, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un pressentiment qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Une heure d'examen ; IRM, Radio, analyses sanguines et salivaires, auscultation des yeux, examen des selles et de l'urine. Non, rien n'était laissé au hasard, ils ne faisaient rien dans la demi-mesure. Elle attendait maintenant les résultats. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un docteur venir vers elle, le visage sombre.

Il était presque 19h quand il décida de partir, il ouvrit le côté passager pour que sa compagne s'assoit et il contourna l'auto pour prendre place du côté volant.

Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il avait laissé ses enfants seuls pour la soirée devant un film. Ils étaient arrivés chez eux à l'improviste, ayant pour excuse l'examen médical de leur mère. Kaguya les avait accueillit à bras ouvert pour le bonheur de Boruto qui semblait beaucoup apprécier l'amante de son père. Quand Naruto était revenu il avait trouvé ses bambins dans la cuisine, mangeant des gâteaux, alors il avait fait de même laissant ses progénitures lui raconter les nouvelles. Puis il était parti en charmante compagnie.

Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps que tous leurs amis. Seule Hinata manquait à l'appel. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et entra dans le restaurant. Il salua chacun de ses amis et surtout le roi de cette soirée. Au bout de 20 minutes Hinata arriva, semblant fatiguée, les traits tirés, et les yeux rouges. Naruto ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle avait pleuré. Mais.. Pourquoi ? Il la regarda saluer à son tour les invités et arrivé au couple elle ne les regarda même pas dans les yeux et ne décrocha pas un sourire, ni même une parole, elle passa juste près d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Il avait l'habitude. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu. Et plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux devant les regards désolés de leurs amis et leur sourit, signe que ce n'était pas grave. Ils prirent ensuite place.

La fête battait son plein. Mais pas pour la brune. Elle était dans son coin, broyant du noir pour une raison toute aussi obscure. Elle n'avait décroché aucun sourire et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle leva les yeux sur la table et elle fixa son ex-mari. Elle dut insister car il se tourna vers elle et la questionna du regard. En voyant ses yeux azur elle détourna la tête gênée et baissa le regard se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Naruto haussa les sourcils mais ne souleva pas cette attitude.

Hinata allait prendre son verre quand soudain elle fut prit d'un violent haut-le-cœur qui lui souleva l'estomac, alors sans crier garde, elle se leva, bouscula quelques uns de ses amis et courut vers les toilettes. Elle rendit le peu qu'elle avait mangé et s'appuya contre la porte, le souffle court. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis sortit voyant que son état était redevenu stable. Elle se lava la bouche pour enlever le goût acre de sa bile et sortit de la pièce. Elle retourna à sa place sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Kiba essaya de lui parler mais elle coupa court, lui disant que tout « allaitbien » que ce n'était qu'une indigestion. Sans plus de question ils reprirent leurs activités. Hinata resta dans son coin le reste de la soirée et quand elle ne se sentit plus de rester elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit chez elle. Ses vomissements l'avait inquiétée, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, après son mari personne n'était dans sa vie. Elle chercha sur le net mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut des problèmes de digestions. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps elle avait de plus en plus de mal à manger et ça ne lui faisait que plus de contrariété. Elle s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé et ferma les yeux se laissant aller dans le pays des rêves.

Il avait vu la brune courir aux toilettes aussi pâle que du linge. Il avait eu peur. Il ne pouvait se le cacher. Mais quand il l'avait vue revenir, les couleurs revenues, il avait pu souffler. Malgré qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble, le simple fait qu'elle souffre le rendait triste. Il ne devrait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui et sa compagne le lui rappelait souvent. Naruto après voir vu le regard noir de son amie, se ravisa d'aller parler à Hinata sachant comment cela allait se finir. Il prit la main de Kaguya et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il scruta, pendant qu'il se balançait au rythme de la musique, la salle et tomba sur les yeux blancs de son ex femme, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle le regardait mais découvrit bien vite que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait, ce n'était rien d'autre que le vide. Pourtant dans ses yeux il put y lire une incroyable tristesse et un sentiment de.. Détresse ? Il n'aurait sut le définir. La musique s'arrêta. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et retournèrent avec leurs amis. Ils rigolèrent pendant près de deux heures et il vit Hinata se lever, saluer ses amis, et partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il soupira et retourna vers sa compagne qu'il embrassa.

« Dis, elle avait quoi ? Demanda Kaguya

Qui ? Lui demanda incrédule le blond.

Hinata.

Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

Je croyais que tu avait une idée. Haussa-t-elle les épaules pleine de sous entendus.

Arrête, je te vois venir !

Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas regardée pendant tout ce temps ! Tu passes ton temps à faire ça ! Aux dernières nouvelles : c'est avec moi que tu es !

Écoute ! On en a déjà parlé, elle a été ma femme pendant de nombreuses années ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle depuis longtemps. S'adoucit t-il. Aujourd'hui je suis avec toi et heureux et il n'y a rien de mieux que toi et mes enfants pour me combler, mais c'est vrai que je m'inquiète pour elle et je continuerai, je veux dire elle n'a encore personne, elle est seule et peut faire une bêtise si on ne la suit pas de près mais je te promet que je n'ai aucune arrière pensée.

Face à cette révélation Kaguya les larmes aux yeux, enlaça son petit-ami et l'embrassa amoureusement.

A trois heures du matin il décida en voyant sa conjointe endormie, de rentrer chez eux. Leurs amis tout aussi éméchés n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils semblaient avoir descendu des litres et des litres d'alcool. Kiba était en train d'essayer de toucher la poitrine de leur amie blonde, Ino, qui, même si elle riait, le repoussait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tandis que Chôji, le prince de la soirée, s'enfilait les morceaux de viande tellement vite qu'on ne distinguait plus ses mains. Naruto regarda le spectacle que donnait ses amis puis les salua et prit Kaguya dans ses bras et partit chez lui.

Il la déposa sur le lit et n'étant pas fatigué partit en direction de la cuisine. Il se fit un café et alla dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et alluma la télé. La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais pas une once de fatigue. Il but une gorgée et zappa. Il tomba sur une série à peu près potable et la laissa mais son esprit n'allait pas sur le téléviseur mais sur une certaine personne brune qui s'était échappée trop vite. Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle vomi ? Enfin si tel était le cas. Il s'insulta, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne méritait absolument pas qu'il pose les yeux sur elle. Naruto se brûla la gorge. Il posa la tasse en l'insultant. Même à distance elle lui faisait toujours mal. Il se rendit compte que la télé était à fond et que ses enfants dormaient. Alors il s'empressa de l'éteindre et d'aller dans la chambre des petits. Il souffla quand il vit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés d'un iota.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se déshabilla pour rentrer dans ses draps. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la réveilla. Elle gesticula dans son lit et se leva. Des effluves de lavande se dispersèrent dans la pièce. Sa chambre était composée d'un grand lit grec aux voiles parcourant le plafond - une sorte de protection la nuit, avait-elle dit quand elle l'avait acheté - de couleur mauve et aux voiles blancs. Le sol était un revêtement surplombé d'une délicate moquette bleu cyan. Les murs étaient peints en blanc faisant ressortir le sol et le lit. Elle disposait d'un énorme dressing mauve dans lequel de nombreuses tenues y étaient mises ainsi que plusieurs paires de chaussures de différents styles et couleurs. Allant de la simple ballerine aux escarpins de hautes coutures en passant par des baskets. Elle avait tout pour être bien dans son ménage. Seulement elle n'a plus de ménage. Et elle n'était pas bien.

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Elle y alla traînant les pieds chaussés de fins chaussons violets. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans son sac et décrocha :

« Allo ? Décrocha t-elle hargneuse et la bouche pâteuse.

Hinata ? C'est Naruto.

N-Naruto ? Qu..Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle surprise d'entendre la voix de son ex-mari.

Bah, t'as oublié ? Les enfants, tu dois les récupérer aujourd'hui, c'était il y a trois heures maintenant.

Quoi ?! Oh non j'ai complètement oublié ! Je.. Je suis désolée..

Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi mais de nos enfants. Hinata, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais ne t'avise pas de les oublier encore. Déclara t-il sec.

Arrête de me dire quoi faire ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour aider mes enfants à grandir dans le besoin ! Toi tu n'étais jamais là, alors ne dis pas que tu sais ce qu'il leur faut d'accord ?! Je les aime plus que ma propre vie et si tu recommences à dire que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'eux, je prendrai la garde exclusive d'eux et tu n'y pourra rien ! Et au passage je vais très bien ! Elle cria. »

Pas de réponse. Elle attendit mais rien ne vint puis ce fut la claque.

« Tu as raison, je n'étais pas là pour les voir grandir, mais une chose est sure je ne détruirai pas leur vie, comme tu as détruis la notre. »

Hinata flancha. Il venait de raccrocher. Elle lâcha le téléphone et s'effondra au sol. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Non. Bizarrement même si elle sanglotait, ses larmes ne sortaient pas. Elle avait assez pleuré. Pour toute une vie. Elle se releva et comme un zombie s'habilla, se fit une couette haute et sortit de chez elle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'appartement où attendaient ses enfants. Elle dut passer par le centre ville bondé en ces jours assez chauds. Une fois passé, un quartier résidentiel s'allongeait à perte de vue, elle longea trois pâtés de maisons et se retrouva bien vite devant une maison imposante. Elle passa le jardin et monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de la sonnette. Elle appuya et attendit. Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, elle vit ses deux enfants sortir : l'une heureuse de la voir l'autre le visage renfrogné. Hinata allait embrasser sa fille quand elle blêmit. Elle se mit la main devant la bouche. Son cœur battait extrêmement fort. Elle avait des sueurs froides et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Boruto voyant l'attitude de sa mère rentra à l'intérieur de la maison tirant la femme à sa suite et l'emmena aux toilettes. Là-bas elle lâcha la main de son fils et rendit sa bile. Boruto caressa son dos doucement en chuchotant de rassurantes paroles. Hinata s'essuya la bouche les larmes au coin de l'œil. Elle se tenait la tête qui semblait vouloir lui faire beaucoup trop de mal. Elle se releva et s'appuya contre un mur froid et y posa sa tête tambourinante et brûlante.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Naruto regardait la femme, se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude. Ou de soupçon et de colère. Il demanda à son fils de quitter la pièce et ferma la porte après l'enfant pour pouvoir s'entretenir seul avec la brune. Il soupira assez fort pour que la mère lève les yeux sur la cause de ce son. Elle croisa les yeux azur du blond et détourna le regard. Il soupira une seconde fois et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes Hinata face à lui. Il mit sa tête sur ses mains croisées et analysa la brune qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« C'est qui ? Demanda t-il alors.

Quoi ?

Le mec qui t'a engrossée, c'est qui ? Redemanda t-il plus fermement.

Je.. Il n'y a personne..Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

T'es enceinte non ? Te fous pas de moi Hinata ! Quoi ? C'est le connard avec qui je t'ai trouvé dans nôtre lit c'est ça ?! Te fous pas de moi ! Perdit patience le blond.

Quoi ?! Mais non.. Tu sais bien que depuis cinq ans je n'ai personne dans ma vie ! Et je n'aurais d'ailleurs plus personne. Alors je ne suis pas avec l- »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, elle avait encore des nausées. Elle essaya de pousser le blond mais celui-ci resta sans bouger. Elle mit une nouvelle fois sa main de sa bouche pour éviter de vomir sur le sol et essaya le garder le plus possible. Du moins jusqu'à ce que cet homme parte. Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle en avait marre de tous ces reproches. Sans un mot il se dégagea et partit claquant rageusement la porte après. Hinata rendit le peu qui lui restait et s'accroupit.

« Si seulement tu connaissais la vérité.. »

Le blond venait de sortir des toilettes et s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Il était énervé. Oui. Il était enragé de savoir que quelqu'un avait encore osé toucher le corps de sa femme - enfin il le supposait, il n'avait aucune preuve mais la jalousie et le mal-être le faisait croire des choses non fondées. Enfin de son ex femme. Il n'avait -dans le temps où ils étaient ensemble- jamais aimé voir sa femme avec un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'aimait pas la savoir seule dehors avec un « collègue ». Non, elle était à lui et seulement à lui et même maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ça le rendait fou. Terriblement fou. Il envoya valser les affaires traînant sur son bureau et en voyant qu'il venait de renverser une photo il se leva et la prit enlevant délicatement les morceaux de verre qui venaient d'exploser de la photo. C'était lui et elle. Il avait toujours eu cette photo. En fait ils n'étaient pas seuls leurs amis étaient là mais pour eux à ce moment là rien avait plus d'importance que le temps passé ensemble. Il enlaça la photo sur le cœur et pleura. Oui, il pleura car elle ne l'aimait plus. Et ne l'aimerait plus jamais. Il était tellement possessif. C'était peut être ça qui l'avait décidée à le tromper.

Il se rappela de ce jour comme-ci c'était hier :

« Chérie ! Je vais en réunion je risque de rentrer tard !

D'accord, je coucherai les enfants moi même.. Comme d'habitude..

On en a déjà discuté ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter comme ça ! Tu le sais !

Oui, mais c'est toujours la même histoire avec toi ! Bref je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi encore. Passe une bonne journée.

Pas après ça. Salut. »

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois leur vie se résumait à ça. De dispute en dispute, ils se jetaient des noms d'oiseaux pendant leurs prises de becs. Ils se rendaient malheureux et pourtant ils s'évertuaient à rester ensemble et à recoller les morceaux même si cela devait prendre du temps. De la volonté ils en avaient, mais de l'envie, elle avait disparu en même temps que leur amour. Il se rendit dans le garage pour prendre sa voiture. Une magnifique Porsche noire métallique. Au moins une chose dont il était fier dans sa vie. Il monta dedans et se rendit à son bureau. Il était monté en grade depuis un certain temps et ça l'enchantait. Il gagnait plus. Mais pour autant il ne voyait plus sa famille. Sa femme et ses enfants. Depuis près d'un an c'était toujours le même rituel. Il avait une secrétaire qui essayait de le draguer. Peine perdue. Il donnait des ordres. Ils étaient exécutés sans délais. Il avait un bureau à lui. Il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il était propriétaire d'une aile de la firme. Il savait se faire respecter. Il était beau. Il avait de la chance. Bref, il était un homme chanceux. Aujourd'hui, il avait un dossier assez épais à remplir, et une réunion avec tout le gratin du monde des affaires. Plus un dîner. Alors oui, ce soir il ne verrait pas ses enfants.

Il travailla jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Ensuite il rangea ses affaires, fit vrombir le moteur de sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il remarqua que tout était éteint sauf dans la chambre conjugale. Il en déduisit que sa femme lisait. Ou préparait un procès à venir. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et monta doucement les escaliers. Arrivé devant le seuil de leur porte il entendit des grincements. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la porte juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passait et alors il vit sa femme sous un inconnu entrain de la prendre. Et elle semblait aimer ça. Alors son sang ne fit qu'un tour il ouvrit la porte violemment et se dirigea vers le « couple » qui s'était arrêté à cause du bruit. Il regarda sa femme un air de dégoût dans les yeux tandis qu'elle se reculait et le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait mit sa main devant la bouche et n'osait parler. Naruto asséna un coup de poing violent au visage de l'homme qui sonnait tomba à terre l'arcade en sang. Naruto se rua une nouvelle fois sur lui et le frappa pendant plusieurs minutes comme fou, avant que sa femme ne s'interpose entre lui et l'homme et ne lui demande d'arrêter. Il releva son visage vers elle et lui cracha dessus en la traitant de putain avant de prendre une valise et de la remplir non pas de ses affaires mais de celles de la brune qui le regarda faire les larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues pâles. Ensuite il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta l'objet par dessus et lui gueula de se casser et de prendre l'enfoiré avec elle. Elle lui demanda de se calmer, qu'elle lui expliquerait la situation, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait mais rien ne fit changer d'avis le blond qui lui jeta ses sous-vêtements à la figure et la dégagea. Quand le calme fut revenu il tomba à genoux et pleura. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait pu le faire autant souffrir. Il entendit en même temps des pas dans le couloir et en relevant la tête il découvrit son fils âgé de six ans à l'embrasure de la porte.

Il se rappellera toujours le visage déformé par les larmes de son fils impuissant face à tout ça, car trop petit pour pouvoir intervenir. Il se releva ensuite et entendit quelqu'un taper contre la porte de hêtre. Il remit la photo à sa place et alla ouvrir. Il tomba devant sa compagne qui entra dans la pièce jugeant des dégâts fait dedans. Il se gratta l'arrière du crane et s'excusa. Elle soupira et l'avertit qu'Hinata venait de partir. Il hocha seulement la tête et commença à ramasser le capharnaüm qu'il avait fait quand la voix de Kaguya tonna :

« Écoute ! J'en ai marre de tes sauts d'humeur, tu passes ton temps à faire des crises de jalousie par rapport à Hinata ! Je savais que ça serait dur de l'oublier mais ça fait 5 ans que tu ne penses qu'à elle et j'en viens à me demander si tu ne penses pas non plus à elle quand on fait l'amour ! Enfin tout ça pour dire que ça suffit, nous deux c'était bien, je t'ai aimé mais c'est fini. Je pars pour de bon cette fois. Adieu Naruto.

Non ! Attends ! Tu sais que je suis encore attaché à elle mais ce n'est que de la protection ! Je suis bien avec toi..

Non, tu ne l'es pas, ouvre les yeux. Dit-elle. Tu l'aimes toujours. Malgré tout. »

Naruto, réfléchit alors, qui s'inquiète quand elle se blesse, qui est rendu fou quand elle vomit croyant qu'elle est enceinte, qui ne pense qu'à elle seuleen regardant les photos. Lui, lui et toujours lui. Alors inconsciemment il porta sa main à sa bouche et réalisa. Oui, il aimait encore sa femme adultère. Et oui, il voulait savoir pourquoi avait-elle fait ça. Il s'avança vers Kaguya, l'enlaça et la remercia, elle sourit et partie préparer ses affaires.

Deux heures plus tard elle était partie, pour de bon.

Hinata regardait la porte qu'avait emprunté son ex-mari il y a quelques secondes. Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur la cuvette et ferma les yeux reposant son crâne. Deux minutes plus tard elle se leva, prit son sac et sortit du local. Elle s'excusa et prenant sa fille par la main, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle appela son fils qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle ne se retourna pas pour saluer l'amante de son ex-mari et sortit. Dehors, il faisait froid. Elle rentra sa tête dans son écharpe pour plus de chaleur et avança. Sa fille, une jeune enfant de 7 ans, aux cheveux arrivant aux épaules et à la personnalité douce se colla doucement à sa mère tenant fermement la main de la femme pour continuer à avoir de la chaleur. Sa mère le remarqua et sourit tendrement prenant dans ses bras sa petite fille tremblotante. De son côté le fils, le visage renfrogné marchait derrière les mains dans les poches. Il avait 12 ans et semblait ne pas vouloir faire l'effort de parler à sa mère. Il était assez grand, de large yeux bleu et une chevelure rappelant l'ange qu'il avait était étant petit. Il avait eu peur pour sa mère sur le coup mais se souvenant de leurs disputes continues il décida de faire vœux de silence. Cela devait faire trois semaines que lui et la femme se disputaient sans cesse et chaque fois plus violemment. Une fois parce qu'il avait cassé une assiette, une autre fois parce qu' sa chambre n'était pas rangée, d'autres fois parce qu'il « manquait de respect », parce qu'il était turbulent en cours, parce qu'il faisait des farces à ses professeurs à tout bout de champ. Parce qu'il disait préférer son père.

Il soupira. Sa mère avait de constants sauts d'humeurs et ça devenait ingérable. Elle criait pour un rien. Puis la seconde d'après elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle pleurait et quand par malheur un de ses enfants la voyait elle lui criait de partir sinon elle faisait « une connerie ». Combien de fois avait-elle dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus ? Et maintenant elle vomissait tripes et boyaux. Vraiment il ne savait plus s'il devait l'aider ou la laisser dans sa merde. Il en avait sérieusement marre de cette situation plus qu'atroce. Il shoota dans un caillou qui vint frapper le pied de sa mère. Elle se retourna continuant de marcher et lui arrêta de respirer attendant la sentence mais rien ne vint. Elle lui avait juste dit calmement et gentiment de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Il hocha la tête doucement assimilant les paroles de cette femme bipolaire.

Après près de trente minutes de marche ils arrivèrent tous les trois au domicile maternel. Boruto enleva ses chaussures et posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse : il y avait de nombreux rangement pour affaires de classe, vêtements, chaussettes, sous-vêtements, jeux. Il y avait aussi un lit deux places couvert d'une couverture bleu marine électrique et de coussins assortis. Les murs étaient peints d'un ton crème pour un côté doux et sans superficialité. Il avait choisi les meubles, la couleur de cette pièce et son agencement. Le blondinet sauta sur son lit et après avoir rebondit deux fois il se coucha en étoile de mer. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de se déshabiller trop lessivé par cette matinée trop étouffante pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se trouva dans un chambre d'hôpital et se trouvait devant un lit où une femme semblait dormir mais le bip constant et le dessin de l'électrocardiogramme trahissait cette position. La femme venait de mourir. Il se leva les larmes coulants doucement sur ses joues ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il ne la connaissait même pas, du moins il le croyait vu qu'il ne pouvait distinguer les traits de visage de la défunte. Il se dirigea vers le pied du lit tout chancelant et regarda la carte de segment qui montrait une courbe irrégulière. En dessous il posa ses yeux sur le nom de la personne morte dans ce lit. Ses yeux s'écartèrent de stupeur. Biiiiiip Biiiiiip Biiiiiip.

Il se réveilla en sursaut le visage en sueur. Il entendit la sonnerie stridente du téléphone dans le salon puis la voix de sa mère qui décrochait. Il reposa sa tête contre son oreiller et souffla le cœur battant encore à 100 à l'heure. Il essaya de se rappeler le nom qu'il avait vu dans son rêve mais rien ne vient sauf un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant l'estomac. Il ne savait pas qui ni pourquoi mais cette personne qui qu'elle soit allait avoir un problème. Il voulu enlever les sons incessants de cette machine infernale qui n'apportait que des mauvaises nouvelles en cachant sa tête sous son coussin. Il réussi quand il entendit un bruit sourd venant du salon. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et s'y rendit, là-bas il trouva sa mère à genoux le visage en larmes et tremblante le téléphone cassé en mille morceaux à ses côtés. Il s'approcha prudemment quand il sentit quelque chose tirer sonpull et en se tournant trouva sa petite sœur le visage triste. Il lui tapota la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de se rendre auprès de sa mère. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras la berçant doucement et lui glissant des mots doux dans l'oreille pour tenter de la calmer du mieux possible. Elle, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle extériorisa toutes les émotions étouffées en criant de désespoir. Son fils la serra plus fort. Il ferma les yeux et lui chanta une berceuse. Celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand il était enfant et qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Ils restèrent ainsi un quart d'heure avant de se lever. Elle essuya ses yeux et sourit à son fils avant de l'embrasser. Il ne rechigna pas, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas montré son amour.

Après cet instant elle leur annonça qu'elle devait aller voir ses amis et donc qu'elle reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Ses enfants acquiescèrent et regardèrent leur mère partir les yeux rougit et boursouflés par les larmes versées précédemment.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le café où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller à l'époque du lycée. Ils attendaient tous impatiemment la venue de celle qui les avait réunis. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis le collège pour certains et le bac à sable pour d'autres. Ils étaient tous différents mais pourtant tous complémentaires. Beaucoup avait fait leurs vies, certains étaient mariés, d'autre vivaient en concubinage et d'autre comme Naruto étaient divorcés et récemment célibataires. Mais il n'en avait cure, et même si Kiba voulait savoir pourquoi il préférait garder ça pour lui. Kiba, c'était le meilleur ami d'Hinata, il la connaissait depuis si longtemps. Quand elle lui avait dit être amoureuse de Naruto il n'avait pas était surpris, il le savait depuis longtemps. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était déclarée, il avait été surpris, non, impressionné. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à sortir avec lui, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Quand elle lui avait annoncé son mariage, il s'était empressé de lui demander s'il pouvait être le témoin et l'oncle de ses futurs enfants. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendait un enfant il était parti et était revenu avec des habits et des jouets trop heureux. S'ensuivit alors d'une deuxième grossesse puis de l'annonce de leur séparation. Il avait crié, il était allé demander des explications à son ami et blond et il lui avait tout raconter. Il se rappellait de la gifle qu'il avait donné à Hinata avant de la prendre dans ses bras pleurant à chaudes larmes son amour brisé. Il avait été là dans les bons comme dans les pires moments de sa vie et il serait toujours là. Il entendit des bruits de pas et tourna la tête pour voir son amie arriver vers eux. Il trouva de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux rouges trahissaient ses pleurs. Il la regarda inquiet et elle lui sourit faiblement. Il s'empressa d'allait la tirer pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Hina'.. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi nous avoir tous fait venir ?

Euh.. J'ai.. je dois vous dire quelque chose..

Quoi donc ? Demanda Ino une plantureuse femme blonde.

Et bien.. Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas longtemps je suis allée à un examen médical.

Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Demanda les yeux pétillants Sakura jeune fille aux cheveux roses. »

Naruto crispa la mâchoire. Ainsi donc elle voyait quelqu'un.

« Non ! Je n'ai personne. Répondit la brune fixant le blond. J'en viens. Donc vous savez qu'il y a un temps d'attente pour avoir les résultats et étrangement il dura plus de trente minutes. Chose assez rare. J'avais un.. Mauvais pressentiment.. Et le médecin est apparu.. Il.. Il m'a dit que mes résultats étaient mauvais.. Très mauvais..

Comme ? Du cholestérol ? Plaisanta Chôji en garçon avec de l'embonpoint.

.. J'ai Un Glioblastome.

Un quoi ?

C'est impossible.. Articula faiblement Sakura. Ce genre de maladie n'apparaît qu'entre 40 et 70 ans.. Et même avec ça c'est très rare d'en avoir un.. Tu es sure du résultat ?

Oui..

Mais enfin ! C'est quoi ce Glio-Je-ne-sais-quoi.

Le Glioblastome est une tumeur inopérable du cerveau. Expliqua Sakura le visage sombre. Elle attaque le cerveau progressivement. D'abord des sauts d'humeurs mineurs, puis de plus en plus violents et fréquents, ensuite des nausées et des vomissements répétés et toujours plus présents au fils du temps, ensuite vient la paralysie de la partie gauche du corps. Elle est très agressive et fait partie du quatrième grade des tumeurs les plus ravageuses sachant qu'avec la trois c'est -par l'OMS- les catégorie des cancers les plus dangereuses.. Hinata.. Tu .. Tu vas te faire soigner hein ?! Je veux bien être ton médecin ! Je te ferais les soins moi tu n'auras pas à te fier à quelqu'un d'autre..

Je ne veux pas me soigner. Je ne veux pas finir dans un hôpital. Déclara faiblement la brune.

Alors quoi ?! Tu vas te laisser mourir ?! S'écria indigné Naruto.

Oui. De toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Il me reste trois mois, je ne sais même pas si je vais résister jusque là..

Tu t'entends ? Tu es complètement folle. Si ce n'est pas pour nous, fait le au moins pour tes enfants.

Ils pourront se débrouiller sans moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça ! Je suis venue vous voir pour avoir du soutien et pour que vous acceptiez mon choix sans rien dire ! Bon sang ! Je ne peux même pas me fier à vous ! J'en ai marre ! Depuis que j'ai cette merde en moi j'ai l'impression que je deviens folle ! Non, ce n'est pas une impression je suis en train de devenir folle !! Cria de douleur Hinata se tenant les cheveux. »

Elle se leva ensuite et partit en courant. Ses amis restèrent interdits pendant quelques minutes avant de voir Naruto lui courir après. Il pensa l'avoir perdue quand il vit la femme qu'il cherchait entrer dans un parc. Il la suivit de loin s'arrêtant de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Ainsi donc elle était malade.. Quel idiot il faisait. Il l'avait jugée alors qu'il ne savait rien. Il l'avait insultée alors qu'il était ignorant, pendant qu'elle souffrait en silence il lui avait jeté les pires atrocités. Il avait était un tel idiot. Si elle mourrait il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Alors prit une bouffée de courage et de force il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que oui, sa vie allait partir s'il ne lui ouvrait pas les yeux.

Il la rattrapa et lui prit le poignet et la fit se retourner. Elle, surprise, se tapa la tête contre le torse du blond puis elle releva le visage pour voir à qui appartenait la main qui enserrait son membre. Elle tomba sur deux orbes bleus qui la fixèrent intensément. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu le loisir de regarder ces yeux qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus regardé tout simplement. Alors elle profita au maximum de la présence de cet homme aux charmes fous. Elle descendit ensuite son regard pâle vers les lèvres de son ex-mari et prit d'un élan soudain écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui, avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle venait de l'embrasser. Il ne resta pas sans rien faire bien longtemps et ferma les yeux passant ses mains sur les hanches de la belle. Il lécha le contour des lèvres de la brune qui compris de suite ce qu'il lui demandait et pour toute réponse ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour y sentir s'insinuer l'organe charnu du blond. Pour plus de chaleur et de sensation elle s'accrocha doucement à son cou et plaqua son corps contre celui de Naruto. S'ensuivit alors une danse endiablé entre les deux langues avant qu'ils ne se séparent sans pour autant se détacher d'elle. Il colla son front contre celui de la brunette et ferma les yeux pour reprendre leurs souffles. Soudain la femme aux yeux de perles se recula et courut vers un buisson pour s'y accroupir et vomir. Naruto arriva en courant et lui caressa le dos doucement et lui releva les cheveux. Il attendit patiemment et quand il la vit se relever il lui prit la main et l'emmena chez lui.

Arrivé là-bas, il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et l'assit sur le lit. Il sortit ensuite après l'avoir couchée et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Il prépara des ramens et les ramena dans la chambre à coucher puis secoua légèrement la femme somnolente. Elle se tourna et devant ses yeux se trouvait un chaud bol fumant de ramen. Elle sourit tendrement et s'assit pour plus de facilité.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs.. Déclara t-elle le regard vide. Ça me rappelle quand tu nous cuisinais des ramens le dimanche..

On pourra le refaire. »

Hinata le regarda incrédule. Que venait-il de dire ? C'est une blague ?

« A voir ton visage tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je dis ça, pouffa le blond le regard malicieux. J'ai quitté Kaguya d'un commun accord. En fait je ne l'aimais pas. Je l'ai peut être aimée mais plus maintenant, j'ai toujours nourrit de fort sentiments vis-à-vis de toi. Je t'aime toujours et je veux tout recommencer avec toi. Depuis le début. Je serai un bon père, un bon mari.

M.. Mais enfin.. Je vais.. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse.. je t'ai fais du mal tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi alors que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

Je n'en ai rien a faire ! S'emporta l'Uzumaki. Je t'aime et regarde ! Je te pardonne !

Tu es- »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, le bol de ramen tomba au sol et elle ne put bouger pour le récupérer. Elle respirait fort. Le visage déconfit. Naruto paniqua. Elle ne bougeait plus. Il ramassa les morceaux de porcelaine et secoua la femme qu'il aimait mais n'eut aucune réponse. Hinata avait des sueurs froides, elle palissait à vue d'œil. Il la secoua plus fort et elle sursauta semblant reprendre son souffle et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du blond. Elle essaya de se lever pour nettoyer tout le bazar causé mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la prit par les épaules pour la coucher et lui assurer que tout allait bien. Elle se coucha alors résignée et laissa couler une larme. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça pendant trois mois et elle ne voulait aucun soins. Elle s'endormit sur ces sombres pensées.

Naruto avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait cru qu'elle était morte. Mais fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il mit dix minutes pour tout ranger et rentra ensuite dans la chambre. Il se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxer et plongea dans les draps aux côtés de sa femme une nouvelle fois -il l'espérait.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla, il vit sa belle endormie à ses côtés et sourit. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Tellement de temps qu'il avait souffert de sa disparition. Il était tellement triste. Aveugle et triste de cette trahison qui a détruit son couple. Sa famille. Alors il avait agit en conséquences, il l'avait chassée sans avoir eu un regard pour elle. Il ne lui restait plus que la haine. Plus que la colère et la tristesse. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Elle était froide, glacée. Il se releva d'un coup tirant la couette et là se fut l'horreur. Le lit était taché de sang. Le liquide entourait la femme dont le corps était devenu rigide. Les lèvres violettes et le visage pâle. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il la secoua dans une action désespérée de la voir se réveiller. Il chercha d'où venait tout ce sang. Il passa ses mains sur le corps congelé de la belle brune et s'arrêta à ses poignets. Il constata une plaie béante dans celui-ci et vit une lame sur le côté droit où reposait sa tête. Il recula au point qu'il tomba sur le sol dur. Il tremblait. Il pleurait. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Pas maintenant, pas elle, pas eux, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Non, il venait de la récupérer. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore. Il se releva tremblant comme une feuille et se rapprocha de la femme présumée morte. Il enleva le drap la recouvrant et lui prit le pouls, pas un battement. Il essaya de faire du bouche à bouche mais ses lèvres trop dures et collées ne voulaient s'ouvrir alors il se résigna. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Il le prévint qu'elle arriverait dans moins de dix minutes. Il pleurait toujours. La femme derrière le combiné lui avait dit de ne toucher à rien, qu'ils arrivaient et allaient s'occuper de tout. Mais il vit la main d'Hinata qui semblait tenir quelque chose. Il força pour l'ouvrir à cause de la rigidité cadavérique. Un papier. Il l'ouvrit :

Cher Naruto, Chers vous,

Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que j'ai mis fin à mes jours. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec cette maladie sur les épaules. Même respirer était devenu trop dur pour moi. Je n'arrivais plus à rien mais si je vous écrit ce n'est pas pour que vous ayez pitié de moi. Non, c'est pour vous dire toute la vérité sur l'acte commis il y a 5 ans et qui t'as brisé le cœur.. Tu n'étais jamais là tu ne t'occupait pas de moi, ni de tes enfants alors j'ai voulu m'amuser, je voulais juste une fois vivre quelque chose d'interdit et de purement charnel. Je t'aimais vraiment et je n'ai cessé. Mais te tromper, là, dans notre lit, c'était fou. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir le faire. Je suis sortie dans l'après midi pour me changer les idées et je suis allée dans un pub ouvert tout le temps. J'y ai rencontré un homme, un inconnu, il m'a proposé un verre, il m'a dit que ça allait me détendre, alors je l'ai pris, il avait mit du LSD. Je le savais, et pourtant je l'ai pris, non sans de l'appréhension mais je l'ai fait quand même. Et après tout est allé très vite. Un verre et encore un et j'ai fini sans savoir ce que je faisais mais j'avais toujours mon objectif en tête. Alors je l'ai emmené chez nous et tu connais la suite. Les enfants n'ont rien put faire. Et puis tu es arrivé. Je t'avoue que je ne savais pas que viendrais aussi tôt.. Si tu vois cette lettre Naruto saches que je suis désolée pour tout. Je suis désolée de mettre donner la mort mais entre ma culpabilité et ma maladie, c'était trop. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques temps. Et j'espère qu'entre temps tu m'auras pardonné c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et dis aux enfants que je les aime de tout mon cœur. Dis leur qu'ils m'ont permis de rester encore un peu parmi vous et dis à Boruto, dis à notre fils que je suis affreusement désolée pour toutes les disputes qu'on a eu et qu'il devienne un homme assez fort pour pouvoir protéger sa sœur.. Je suis désolée.. Kiba, je te remercie d'avoir toujours était là pour moi même à la fin. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, je ne veux pas savoir que tes larmes ont coulé, deviens quelqu'un de bien et trouve toi quelqu'un de stable. Tu le mérite. Shino.. Merci infiniment de m'avoir encouragée tout au long de ma vie, de m'avoir appris qu'une existence même petite soit-elle est vitale pour certains. Et essaie de sourire un peu tu es bien plus chaleureux avec un sourire qui fend ton visage. Sakura, Tu m'as toujours aidée à prendre confiance en moi, à me surpasser pour que je puisses enfin avouer ce que j'avais caché depuis longtemps. Merci vraiment. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir croisé ma route peu importe quand, vous avez toujours était là et c'est ce qui compte.

Naruto. Je t'aime

Adieu.

Il s'écroula au sol. Les larmes ravageant ses joues brûlantes. Il cria. Les ambulances arrivèrent. La mort fut prononcée à neuf heures quarante mardi vingt Mai deux-mille-quinze.

Trois jours plus tard l'enterrement fut fait. Tous étaient là. Le père de la jeune fille et toute sa famille, ses enfants, ses amis, l'homme qu'elle aimait tous étaient autour de ce cercueil qui voyait le soleil pour la dernière fois. A la fin de la cérémonie tout le monde présenta ses condoléances et Naruto se retrouva seul devant la tombe pas encore recouverte de terre.

« Tu sais.. Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait. Je te pardonne mon amour. Finalement. Ensemble ? Non, la vie ne le permettra pas. Elle ne le permettra plus.»

Fin.


End file.
